It's a conundrum!
by Ianthinarum
Summary: Time travel fic. Scorpius/Albus slash. When Rose finds a time-turner in a professors office she's curious, and everyone knows a curious Weasley is a BIG problem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**Just to start us off, these are the ages of each character.**_

_**James- 17  
Albus- 15  
Lily- 14  
Rose- 15  
Hugo- 14  
Dominique- 17  
Louis- 13  
Molly- 13  
Lucy- 12  
Freddie- 17  
Roxanne- 15  
Scorpius- 15**_

_**Okay now that that's settled, I also have to say one thing…. THIS STORY HAS SCORPIUS/ALBUS SLASH! DON'T READ IF THAT WILL TURN YOU OFF THE STORY! (I don't like readers to read because they feel like they have to because they clicked on the story *feels odd because **_**I**_** do that*)**_

_**I want to apologise to readers of my Infernal Devices story, 'The Next Generation'. I really should be writing that up instead of this one, but well, I had this in my head and it kind of stuck there. I'm actually really nervous, this is my first Harry Potter fic, and not only is it Next Generation, it's also Time-Travel (Okay, I know where your thoughts are going TNG readers… That reminds me of 'A Matter of Time' as well) But anyway, I hope you like it and all that jazz!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter or its characters (Although I wish Al was mine… -Albus Potter, not Dumbledore that is). I do, however, own the plot of this story.**_

_**Title: **_**It's a Conundrum! **

Prologue

Rose Weasley felt very pleased with herself. Not only had she just finished her last Charms exam of the year- which she was quite certain she had done perfectly on- but she had also found something rather interesting when she had, er, _stumbled _into Professor Flitwick's office during lunch. She dangled the thin golden chain out in front of her two best friend's faces, watching as their eyes- emerald green and silver blue- followed the swaying hourglass on the end. Rose felt rather like she was a muggle hypnotist.

"Rose, where did you find it?" Her cousin Albus Potter breathed, leaning forward, elbows resting on his robe covered knees. Scorpius Malfoy looked between them, his fair eyebrows drawn together. Rose could see he was equal parts curious and annoyed. Scorpius hated not knowing what was going on. He ran a hand through his pale blonde hair before shaking his head, making a few locks fall into his eyes. Albus absentmindedly pushed the hair away from his best friend's face.

"Flitwick's office" Rose shrugged nonchalantly, as if it were normal for her to be in her professor's office. "It was on his desk" she added, as to make sure the boys didn't think she had been snooping. (Which she _had, _but still)

"What is it though?" Scorpius asked, reaching the end of his patience. He never really had much. "Obviously it's important; otherwise you two wouldn't be drooling over it"

Albus gave him a quick, playful glare before looking back at Rose. "It's a Time-Turner, Scor. It's used to-"

"Travel backwards in time. I gathered" Scorpius interrupted, suddenly looking at the necklace with new-found curiosity. "How does it work?"

"Yeah, Rosie, how does it work?"

The three friends' jumped and Rose instantly blushed, trying to hide the Time-Turner behind her. James Potter, Albus's older brother, smirked from where he stood in the doorway to his brother's dormitory, Freddie Weasley (his cousin and best friend) just behind him. Albus glared at them both.

"What are you doing here?" He asked heatedly. James and Albus never really got along and were nearly always arguing. James's smirk widened as he detached himself from the doorframe and swaggered into the room. Albus made a small sound of protest.

"Well, my rather hideous younger brother, I _was _going to nick the Map off you, but now I want to look at the Time- thingy" James somehow managed to make 'time-thingy' sound smooth instead of stupid, which caused Rose to smile slightly. James was truly an idiot, but he could talk his way out- or in this case, _in_- to anything.

"Turner" Scorpius corrected idly, laying back on his bed and loosening his gold and scarlet tie. "Time- _Turner" _Scorpius had long since gotten over his James- Is- Very- Intimidating faze (which had been why he would always steer clear of James in his first year)

"Yeah, that" James said with a wave of his hand before flopping onto the bed beside Al. Albus stiffened slightly before relaxing. Scorpius seemed slightly uncomfortable, probably due to the fact that there were now three people on the one single bed. "So… can I see it?" He looked at Rose expectantly. Freddie had discreetly moved into the room as well, sitting down on the bed closest to the door. Freddie had recently gone through a rapid change in behaviour, going from a very loud, obnoxious show-off to a boy who, while still very funny, had quietened down and become more respectful. This had all happened due to the fact that he had nearly killed one of his muggle friend's the previous summer, going behind the wheel of a car when he was a) unlicensed, b) unable to tell the brakes from the accelerator and c) highly intoxicated at the time.

"I think" Freddie said, in a tone that while soft, rang out strong. "That if you're going to show it to us, you may as well show the whole family at once. James is bound to brag to the others"

James looked like he might have protested, but shrugged when he realised it was true. Rose sighed as she also realised it was true. Might as well get it down now all at once instead of doing it separately and over the space of a few days.

"Scor and I will go to the Ravenclaw common room." Al said, standing up, Scorpius following his lead. James sat up from where he laid an almost business-like expression on his face.

"And while you're doing that, Freddie and I will go to the library and gather the Bookworms." 'Bookworms' was James's nickname for their cousins Louis, Molly, Hugo and occasionally Albus.

"I guess that leaves me to find the Rebels" Rose muttered with an eye-roll, referring to Al and James's sister Lily, as well as their other cousins Dominique, Lucy and Roxanne. "Why do I always get stuck with the psychotic ones?"

"You can't deny you're insane as well Rosie" Scorpius teased as he and Albus left the room. "I mean, why else would you hang out with us?"

Rose contemplated his words and decided that what he said may actually be true.

(((***)))

"Rose, this better be important" Dominique Weasley said irritably, tucking a lock of her long platinum blonde hair behind her ear, which was pierced in multiple places. One earring caught Rose's eye, a long fang that hung from Dominique's lowest piercing. It looked familiar, and Rose wondered where she had seen it before. She shook off her thoughts before beaming proudly around at her family, ignoring Dom's impatient remark.

"Ladies and Gentlemen-"She began.

"And James" Lily Potter grinned, sneaking a sly glance at her eldest brother, who looked suddenly offended. Rose nodded.

"And James" She allowed, ignoring James's sound of protest. "I have an announcement that will completely blow your mind. It is absolutely incredible-"

"Unbelievable" Freddie said with a devilish smile that reminded Rose fondly of his old self.

"Astonishing" James added with a smirk of his own.

"Inconceivable" Scorpius said, showing his ease around the family he had once been terrified of. He looked at Albus expectantly. The green- eyed boy bit his lip as he contemplated a synonym for 'incredible'.

"Mindboggling" He said after a moment. Scorpius grinned, tugging on a lock of Albus's raven black hair. "I like it" He told the middle Potter child. "Intelligent yet playful, just like you" Rose was amused to see Albus's cheeks pink slightly as he quickly looked away from his friend. Lucy rolled her eyes. All of the Weasley/Potter clan knew of the tip-toeing dance the two boys were doing around each other.

"Yes. That" Rose nodded. "And you _will _be amazed. I give you…" She held her hand out palm down and the time-turner untangled before her family's eyes, the golden chain held loosely in her blue nailed hand. "The Time-Turner"

A few gasps went through the air, though there were more sounds of confusion then anything. Rose's brother, Hugo's sky blue eyes were incredibly wide, Molly's jaw had dropped, Louis had taken a sharp intake of breath, and though she was not a 'Bookworm' like some of her cousins, Lily realised what a Time-Turner was and had stilled dramatically.

Louis began spluttering at the same time that Roxanne asked "What in Merlin's name is a Time-Turner?"

"A Time-Turner is a device used to go back in time" Rose explained, though she thought it was pretty self-explanatory. "Though only twenty-four hours back"

"I want to see it" Hugo demanded instantly. James instantly sat up straight and swiped Hugo's outstretched hand away. He glared at his younger cousin.

"No way, I'm going first, Rose said I cou- What was that?"

Rose stared in horror at the shattered remains of the Time-Turner. When James had dusted Hugo's hand, he had accidently hit the Time-Turner, which had been dangling precariously from Rose's fingers. It had fallen, slipping between her fingers and shattering onto the floor.

"Merlin's beard, James, what have you- ahhhhhhh" Lily's shocked exclamation was cut off as she was suddenly lurched into the air by her navel. Sand had surrounded her and her family and that was when the spinning started and the darkness erupted into the air, leaving them within nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh my God, thank you to all those who reviewed to Chapter One of this story! I'll love you forever! I've been told of the mistakes in Chapter One, my grammatical errors, and I have fixed them up. Therefore, if you read chapter one again, you'll probably be able to see minor changes. **_

_**-  
A Chance to Fly- Thanks for being my first ever reviewer, it really means a lot. And I know right! There really should be more Al/Scor time-travel fics, cause then I wouldn't be forced to write my own! XD I'm glad you think Freddie is interesting, I wanted to try very hard to make the characters different than in other fanfictions I've read, and I think I'm doing well, if I do say so myself!**_

_**Tikoala- Thanks for the support! I was thinking about making the kids know about most of their parents adventures, because frankly, it would be stupid for them not to know just how famous their parents are! I always got the feeling that Harry didn't tell his kids much after reading the epilogue to the books. As for the Department of Mysteries thing… well you're just going to have to wait and see!**_

_**Phictionmaker7- You're welcome! And thank YOU for reviewing! I didn't realise just how many people actually like Scor/Al fics, and I'm actually feeling kind of overwhelmed by the support.**_

_**LilyGinnyBlack9- I don't really understand what you mean about the period, but I hope I fixed it. I fixed everything else as well, and I'm feeling very encouraged *beams* I put 'Unconceivable down, and it was nagging at me, but my autocorrect on my laptop didn't come up, so I left it as it was. Lily's and Hugo's ages were intentional, which I painfully admit. I usually stick very close to canon, and it practically killed me to change their ages, I had to, however, and you'll see why soon. Thank you for supporting my characters, and especially Freddie. I took a big risk writing him like I did, but I always imagined him to be kind of serious, you know? As for my dialogue and writing style, it's just how I write. I become very annoyed when people write their characters as if they are from the Victorian Era, so I try to make them 'speak' normally. As for this chapter, well, I don't really like it. I had a lot of encouragement because of the last chapter, and I'm feeling a bit overawed.**_

_**Anyways… Disclaimer time! **_

_**Do I have blonde hair? No. Do I live in the UK? Again no. Have I ever published a book, let alone seven? Nada. Do I have a website dedicated to said books? No, like I already said, I haven't published a book. Do I have a massive fanbase? Oh yeah totally!(Sarcasm I love you!) So therefore I am NOT J.K Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter, or Pottermore now I come to think of it. So yeah, up yours world!**_

Chapter Two

James felt like he was going to be sick as he stumbled to his feet with a groan. He and his family were scattered around the room, which seemed turned out to be a near-exact replica of the Gryffindor dormitory room they had just been in. Except that instead of Aloes Griffon's Tornadoes spread, there was a poster of a muggle football team, and Al's junk was nowhere to be seen and… James realised that all the personal items of the fifth-year Gryffindors were different.

James went over to his sister and helped her up. She looked a little green, which contrasted oddly with her chocolate brown eyes and dark red hair. She grasped his hand gratefully when he offered it and hoisted herself up before dusting off her black skirt. James looked over his shoulder as he sensed, more then heard Freddie come up behind him. His best friend was watching him solemnly, his bottle blue eyes dark with worry. Slowly, the others were stumbling up from where they were slumped around the room.

Scorpius and Albus were speaking to each other in low voices across the room, Albus's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Scorpius took his hand, as if to comfort him. Albus blushed. James's lips tugged up into an involuntary smile. He hadn't liked the thought at first of his baby brother fancying Hogwarts resident Malfoy, but now he could see that Scorpius was a good influence on Al. He brought Albus out of his shell and helped Al when he was struggling with things. Such as Granddad Weasley's recent passing. It had been tough on all of the children, but Albus especially, and Scorpius was helping him through it.

"Hey, mate, you haven't done the potions homework yet, have you? I would ask Hermione- but, well…"

James's head snapped up at the sound of his aunt's name and he looked over at the door, where the sound of muffled footsteps and familiar voices was reciting. If he didn't know any better, he would say that was…

"Yeah. You guys are arguing" Sighed a second voice in exasperation. Okay, James thought, I _definitely _know who that is. But why would his uncle and father be at Hogwarts? Now? Surely Flitwick hadn't found that the Time-Turner was missing that quickly, and even if he had, he wouldn't know it was them who took it. Well, Rose took it, but they had all used it.

The door swung open and James found himself staring into the faces of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. But it wasn't them, well not _exactly. _They were both obviously younger, and hadn't faced the war yet. Harry looked like a carbon- copy of Al, except with glasses, and his nose was different, and Ron's hair was longer, his face more angular. Neither of them had grey hair, and only Ron was taller than James. But Ron was taller than everybody.

"Who the bloody hell are all of you?" Ron spluttered after a long moment of silence. That, out of everything, seemed to throw the family into action. Louis stepped forward confidently, with his back tall, and James was relieved. Louis was always the best at making plans, and James knew that he must have one now.

"Terribly sorry" He said, looking believably embarrassed. "We were meant to land in Professor Dumbledore's office. The portkey must have malfunctioned." He made a slight tsking sound in the back of his throat.

"Yeah" James said, stepping in. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Hugo slump in relief. James was a pro at smooth-talking. He had been getting out of trouble for years. "I'm gonna kill Uncle Eddie, we should never have let him enchant that locket." James looked at the two teenagers apologetically, trying not to seem startled at all. "You don't happen to know where the Headmaster's office is, do you?" He prayed they fell for it.

Harry stared at him in surprise, and then around at the rest of the family. "I... uh… sure" he said, and then gave them directions. James quickly thanked him and led his siblings down the staircase. He ignored the gaping students who stared at them as they piled out of the boy's dormitory. James threw open the portrait hole and climbed out, before walking quickly down the hall. He had known exactly where Dumbledore's –or McGonagall's in their times- office was, he had been there enough times, but he had to keep up pretences. If they even suspected something that would be bad, very, very bad.

As if sensing his thoughts, Freddie muttered quickly to James from his right-hand side. "James, they're bound to be suspicious of us. How can they not be, with Albus?"

Freddie was right. If there was one thing James knew about his dad, it was that he was observant, and to have a doppelganger of you in your dormitory, well… it would make anyone wary. James still felt nauseous, and he hoped he wouldn't throw up. He didn't have a very strong stomach, and spinning out of control, with sand clogging your throat and nose tended to make even the toughest man gag.

"'Course they are" Molly snapped impatiently from James's other side. Her cropped auburn hair was sticking out in places from the sand-storm-tornado-thing, and it made James wonder about his own hair. Was it sticking out? Probably, but then again it almost always did, so there probably wasn't any difference than usual. "You would have to be an idiot if you weren't"

James veered a sharp left, causing a few of his cousins to grumble as they were startled. Albus jogged over to James, watching him with confused emerald eyes. "You know we're going the long way, right?" He asked. Albus knew almost all the shortcuts in the castle, as he had inherited the Marauder's Map from his father, and though James hadn't gotten anything from his father (Harry had said that he didn't want James to cause any more trouble) he was sneaky, charismatic and had been trolling the castle longer than either of his siblings.

"Of course I do" James said calmly, hopping down a moving staircase two at a time. "Not many people take the long way to anywhere, because they're impatient-"

"So we aren't going to be caught by anyone" Freddie finished for him, nodding in approval. Albus gave his brother a surprised look, perhaps wondering where this wisdom had come from but let it go. Most people had realised early on that James was practically insane.

/\

"So, please let me see if I have this right" Albus Dumbledore said calmly, pressing his hands together in front of him like he was praying. "You have all come from the year 2013, where Lord Voldemort has been vanquished and there is no war. You are all children of the Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys. You have travelled back in time because of a broken time-turner and have no current way of returning home"

"Sounds about right, now if you could just get us home, that would be great" Dominique said flippantly. She was sitting on a Persian armchair, her arms crossed over her chest, her feet propped up on Dumbledore's desk, which James thought was kind of disrespectful. He found the thought odd. In any other situation, _he _would be the one to show disrespect, and he would be doing it with a smirk on his face. But this was _Albus Dumbledore's _office, that desk was owned by his little brother's namesake. If he had been sitting in the original James Potter's office, he wouldn't touch a thing without sanitised gloves, let alone with grubby, oversized second-hand combat boots like what Dom was wearing.

"_Dom_" Louis said disapprovingly from where he sat next to Lucy. He turned to the old headmaster. "What Dominique means to say is, we would appreciate it dearly if you would send us home. My father always speaks greatly of you; of your intelligence, and so we hoped you would know a way to, well, send us back to our time era"

Dumbledore's lips turned up slightly as the fair-haired Weasley boy tried to persuade him. "Mr Weasley, I assure you that I will do everything in my power to help you and your family members to return home. But for now, I think you will all have fun becoming students at this school for a while.

_**There! That was chapter two! I can't say I'm to please with it, and playing Dumbledore was hard, even if it was just for a few lines. Anyway, updated at last. **_

_**Reviews are welcomed!**_

_**Violet**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:  
This is pointless, I think. It's called Fanfiction. FANfiction. Written by FANS. Enough said.**_

Albus was not happy about being stuck at Hogwarts in the year 1995 with nearly all his cousins, his ADHD brother and rebellious sister. He was even less happy at the thought that they were supposed to pretend to be students until his namesake came up with a way to get home. He was sure that they were messing with the space-time continuum and at least one of them weren't going to exist because they had messed with the past or one of their parents had fallen in love with them or something. He paused his brooding, disturbed by his last thought. Merlin, he read _way _too much.

"Stop it" Scorpius demanded in a whisper as he pulled a white shirt over a white tank-top. His silvery-blue eyes (which he inherited from his mother, despite popular belief) were concerned as he watched Albus tug on a lock of his jet-black hair anxiously.

"Stop what?" Albus asked. He didn't mean to sound defensive, it was just an instinctive reaction he had when nervous. Scorpius didn't seem to notice it however, or he chose to ignore it. Probably the latter, as Scorpius rarely missed anything.

"Stop acting like you've had an itching hex placed on you." Scorpius said in an exasperated voice as he smooth his black slacks. He then smoothed the cuffs of his shirt and straightened his tie. Albus frowned at him and then frowned some more at his fussing.

"Okay, as long as you don't start going all OCD and try to polish the suits of armour" He promised his best friend.

"It was once!" Scorpius protested, much to Albus's amusement. He tried to hide it though, because Scorpius was sensitive about his Obsessive/Compulsive Disorder. Albus remembered when he had first found out about it. It was just before the summer of their second year at Hogwarts, and Albus had invited Scorpius over to stay for a week. He had swept through the entire Hogwarts castle (even the other common rooms) and cleaned, dusted, and polished just about everything. Professor McGonagall had called him up to her office that week in concern, and Scorpius had told her that he had been diagnosed with OCD when he was nine. He was embarrassed when he told Albus this, but all Albus had cared about was the fact that Scorpius was _that _nervous to meet his family.

"I can't believe you're scared of my dad" Albus had said, shaking his head. Scorpius blanched at him, and Albus had found the look so adorable.

"It's not my fault my father has brought me up to think that you lot are like the Black Plague!" Scorpius had retorted defensively, which had caused Albus to laugh. Al had never known why he was so comfortable around Scorpius Malfoy, though he knew he originally tried befriending Scorpius because Uncle Ron had warned Rose off him. He remembered wondering what was so bad about the slight, fair-haired boy with strange eyes.

"Sorry" He said now, flashing his best friend a bright grin. Scorpius's expression softened slightly and he reached out to Albus. The dark-haired boy froze and watched as Scorpius adjusted the gold – and- scarlet tie that had hung loosely around his neck. Scorpius pulled back a moment later, his fingers ghosting on Al's neck. They looked at each other for a long moment, and Al opened his mouth to say something, anything, before he kissed this gorgeous boy.

"Come on, aren't you guys ready yet?" Lily demanded as she banged loudly on the door. The spell between the two boys was broken and Scorpius stepped away from Al, a light dusting of pink crossing his cheeks fleetingly.

"Let's go" He said.

/\

Albus was uncomfortably aware of all the faces on him as Dumbledore announced that they were new students at the school. He could practically hear the questions whizzing around in the past Hogwarts students heads. _Since when do we bring in home-schooled students?_

That was their cover story apparently. Hogwarts had recently opened up the school to students who had been home-schooled, and parents were just ecstatic to comply. So, there they were, the Partridge family (Potters), the Montgomery family (Scorpius), the Whites (Rose, Hugo), the Whitlock's (Molly, Lucy, Freddie and Roxanne) and the Delicruez's (Dom and Louis). All of them home-schooled until now.

Albus picked at the food on his plate at Gryffindor Table whilst trying to ignore the stares. It was worse for him than the others, he knew. He was practically a carbon-copy of Harry Potter (except for the glasses, for which he was thankful.) and that wasn't really helping matters. All through his last four years at Hogwarts, he had to try and convince people he wasn't like his father, and it seemed like he would have to do it again.

"Al, stay calm" Scorpius breathed from his side. Al nodded jerkily, and raised a fork full of food to his mouth only to place it back down on the table. He didn't have an appetite. He felt like he was going to be sick. He was worrying too much, he knew. He was worrying about what people thought of him, worrying about the effects of this time-travel, was worrying about everything. It was making him physically ill.

"Al," Lily said from her seat opposite him. "You don't look too good" Her expression was one of concern. Al grimaced at her.

"I'm fine" He muttered, dropping his eyes back down to his hardly touched meal. Scorpius sighed from his side.

"He's freaking out" Scorpius told Lily. "He thinks something's going to go wrong"

Lily's expression turned grim and she glanced around Gryffindor table, at their family, and at their teenage parents. "The thing is, I think so too"

_**Third chapter done! I know, not much happened, but I had to work through Writers Block and my muse was failing me, I also had to try to figure out how to write my English holiday homework, which is a short story based around me. (Do you know how hard that is?!) So, please forgive me if the chapter was crap.  
Oh, by the way, reviews help through the block in my imagination *hint hint***_


	4. Chapter 4

Albus excused himself from dinner a little while after the talk he, Lily and Scorpius had, which caused Lily to worry even more about her brother. The boy must have been feeling really sick if he was willing to risk grabbing people's attention by leaving early. Scorpius had gotten up with Al, and had followed him out. Almost immediately after, Roxanne dumped herself in Scorpius's vacant seat. She had tied her coppery mane of hair up in a messy bun meaning she was feeling pretty excited. You could always tell how Roxxi was feeling by the way she did her hair. If it was hanging down, she was feeling neutral, ponytail or braid, serious, pigtails, playful etc.

"I think this is excellent, don't you?" She exclaimed happily. Lily rolled her eyes at her eccentric cousin slash friend. The girl was always happy about everything and was always complaining about how boring everyday life was. Of course she would find being sucked into the past exciting.

"Oh, totally" Lily said, grabbing a forkful of potato. Roxxi leaned over the table with a napkin and wiped Lily's chin. She grinned wickedly.

"Sorry, had something there. Oh, wait" She looked down at the spotless napkin in mock surprise. "It was sarcasm! How _surprising_"

"Oh, shut up" Lil said, rolling her eyes again. She looked around the room and leaned forward, dipping her voice low like she had when talking to Al and Scorpius. "Can't you take anything serious, Rox? We're like, twenty\ years in the past and you're speaking about how exciting it is!" Roxxi watched calmly as Lily criticised her, before shaking her head slowly.

"Oh, Hugo- Whoops, I mean Lily! Sorry, I'm getting you mixed up with our dear cousin!"

"Why are you getting Lily and I mixed up, Roxxi?" Hugo asked, sitting down next to his favourite red-head Potter. "We're nothing alike in personality, looks or gender, so I don't see how" that was true on all accounts, especially their looks (and gender, but hey, whatever!). While Lily had dark red hair and doe brown eyes, Hugo had light brown hair and sea blue eyes. He was also freakishly tall, an inch taller than most sixth years, with big hands and freckles that complimented his tanned features. In fact, he didn't even look like his sister (truth be told, people often mistook Rose and Lily as sisters).

"Because, my dear friend," Roxxi said, directing her attention to the fourteen year old. "Lily is being a worry-wart, and won't stop talking about that silly Time-Turner and blah blah blah"

Hugo frowned and when he spoke again, it was in a reproachful tone. "You shouldn't take this so lightly. We could mess up everything"

Roxxi leaned forward. "Have you two even thought of the possibilities that travelling backwards in time could hold?" She asked. "We could stop Uncle Fred dying, we could stop Scorpius's dad from becoming infamous, and we could potentially stop the entire Second Wizarding War from happening!"

Lily and Hugo gaped at her as she stood and gave them a significant look before looking at each other. No, Lily hadn't thought about that at all, and though the thought of doing all those things felt like the right thing to do, she also knew it could have devastating effects.

Lily glanced at her cousin and best friend, who looked disturbed and grim. Lily stood up, deciding she was no longer hungry. The thought of Al being sick was still nagging at the back of her mind, but she knew it would be a bad idea to go see if he was okay. Al hated being pampered or treated as if he were weak.

She looked across Gryffindor Table and noticed something peculiar. Dominique had engaged someone in conversation, and said person looked oddly familiar. He had bright red hair, and freckles. He was average height, and slightly tanned, with a slender built. Lily kept watching him, trying to work out who he could be.

The boy noticed her watching and grinned mischievously. That was when Lily realised who it must be. It was Fred Weasley the 1st, she was sure of it.

_**This chapter's kind of short, but I wasn't sure where I was going to go with it. The next chapter will probably be with the guys meeting their parents or something. I might put some Scor/Al stuff in there as well, to make up for this awful chapter. I'm sorry I made you guys wait for this hideousness.**_

_**I'm truly sorry.**_

_**Ianthinarum**_


	5. Authors Note

I'm sorry to say that I probably wont be able to reply for a while. This is the first time I have been able to get onto Fanfiction in a while, and only for five minutes to post this authors note. I feel really terrible for having to do this, but I wanted to let you know before-hand (Even if I haven't been on for a while, I hope you forgivfe me!)


End file.
